2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilly Curtis
Lilly Curtis is one of the main tritagonists of 2012. She is seven years old and is the only daughter of Jackson and Kate Curtis, she is the sister of Noah Curtis. Lilly is a survivor of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio In 2012, Lilly is first seen when she comes out of her house along with Noah to see Jackson who is taking her and Noah camping. Lilly then reminds Kate to tell Jackson that she had to wear good nites in bed every night to stop her from wetting her bed. After saying goodbye to Kate, Jackson and his kids set for Yellowstone National Park. Camping in Yellowstone National Park A few days later, Lilly is singing a song with her father in the limo when the signal is lost as they now hear a radio host talking that the government is flying above them, which made Lilly and Jackson confused and surprised, but he makes her laugh after telling her a joke. Jackson then takes Lilly and Noah to a place where he and Kate used to hang out a lot before they were married. Lilly then spots a “NO TRESPASSING” fence, Jackson then throws her hat over the fence to go and get it. They climb over the fence and found a place which used to be a lake, they then go over to investigate. Lilly is disgusted when she sees a dead deer lying on the dried lake, they then hear helicopters and Humvees coming over the hill. Lilly asks Jackson who they are, Jackson replies: “It’s the US Army”. The government tells Jackson, Noah, and Lilly that they are in a restricted area and that they need to come with them to talk, Jackson agreed. Dr. Adrian Helmsley informs them that the area that was once the lake is now unstable and they should stay away from any restricted areas. Jackson finds out that Adrian is also one of the few people who has read the science fiction novel Jackson got published. On their way back to the campground, the family runs into a suspicious Yellowstone hermit named Charlie Frost, who is truly a conspiracy theorist and scientist running a radio show from his trailer. Later that night, Lilly and Noah are settling in the tent where mosquitos are flying around them, Jackson tells them that he is going to get bug spray the next day. Lilly then tells Jackson that he said he wouldn’t work on his book, Jackson truthfully said that he is not and helps Lilly get ready for bed. The next day, Jackson, Noah, and Lilly head to a shop for some medication for mosquito bites. Lilly sees her school teacher on the TV where a supermarket had got hit by an earthquake, Noah then gets a call from Kate who wants them to come home. 2012 apocalypse On an unspecified date, Jackson returns home with Noah and Lilly, he then drops them off at Kate’s house before going to work. Later, while Lilly was having breakfast with Noah, Gordon, and Kate, she hears Kate talking to Jackson who is frantically telling them to pack everyone up as the apocalypse is beginning at any moment. Lilly was confused about what Jackson was saying and asked Kate why her father was acting crazy. Just as this happens, a 10.9 earthquake shakes the entire city of Los Angeles, scaring Lilly. As Kate, Noah, Lilly, and Gordon were taking cover under the table, Jackson arrives to rescue them. Jackson then carries Lilly to the limo, but Lilly finds out that she left all of her hats in the house as it crumbles into the ground. Kate then grabs Lilly into the limo as Jackson drives off through the shaking city. They arrive at the airport on a plane piloted by Gordon just as they escape the crumbling city of Los Angeles. Lilly watches in horror as the apocalypse begins but Noah comforts her, they then all watch as California slides into the Pacific Ocean. Jackson and the family return to Yellowstone to get a map to the ships from Charlie. Jackson and Lilly take off in his trailer and find Charlie at the top of a mountain. He tells Jackson where the map is in his trailer and is killed by the Yellowstone Caldera’s volcanic explosion. Jackson and Lilly return to the runway where the rest of the family are waiting. He searches for the map and is nearly killed by the crumbling of the earth at the location of the trailer. This supposed death devastates Noah and Lilly. Gordon is ready to fly the plane out of Yellowstone, but Noah demands, "He's my dad!! We're gonna wait!!" But Gordon starts the plane anyway. As Kate is pulling the ladder up, she suddenly sees a hand coming out of the fissure. Jackson miraculously climbed out. Kate quickly tells Gordon to slow down the plane, as Jackson stands up and runs toward the plane away from the ash cloud. He then eventually escapes with everyone on the plane. While looking at the map, he discovers the ships are in China and concludes that they need a larger plane to get there. They end up in a destroyed Las Vegas, where they run into the Russian twins Jackson drove to the airport, their father Yuri, his girlfriend Tamara, and their dog Caesar. Yuri is a Russian trillionaire and has a huge plane of his own, holding all of the sports cars he was to show off in Vegas. Their pilot, Sasha agrees to fly them to China, but he needs another pilot, and Jackson pushes Gordon into co-piloting the plane with Sasha. Jackson, Yuri, and their families nearly escape a toxic cloud of ash headed for Las Vegas, but lose a part of their landing gear. What they do not realize is that the Earth’s plates have shifted thousands of miles, and Asia is now where the Pacific Ocean was. They crash land, and everyone gets out by driving one of Yuri's cars out of the plane, but the crash kills Sasha, which devastates Tamara. He was her secret lover. A Chinese government rescue plane carrying animals spots the group in the snow, but they only rescue Yuri, his twins, and their dog, because they have tickets to get on the ships, abandoning Jackson, his family, Gordon, and Tamara (because he knew she was cheating on him). Their only choice is to walk and try to find help, eventually finding a group of Chinese people including a young monk named Nima and his grandparents, trying to get on the ships with the help of his brother, Tenzin, who works on them. The brothers' grandmother forces Tenzin to help Jackson and his companions to get on the ship as well. Tenzin agrees. While they are trying to sneak through the bowels of the American ship, one of Tenzin's tools gets caught in the gears of the gate to the ship, leaving it slightly open, not allowing the ship to move. Also, the police kids have hacked the Ark's computer. Tenzin's leg is severely injured and Gordon is killed in the gears in front of Jackson. A gigantic tsunami approaches the site, which floods the Ark as the gate was left open. The water begins filling up in the Zoological Bay and Jackson along with Tenzin arrive in the bay. Kate asks Jackson where Gordon is, Jackson silently shook his head to say no. While talking, an emergency flood barrier traps them in the bay. Tamara then saves Lilly and Caesar from drowning as another flood barrier closes, sacrificing herself. Lilly is then joined by Adrian, Laura and a crewman who have come to inform Jackson and the others about the tool jamming the gears and that if they don't get it out they won't survive. While Jackson was getting the tool out of the gears, Lilly is then taken care of by Laura who is hoping that Jackson will get the tool out. Jackson and Noah managed to get it out before the ship can impact Mount Everest. Jackson was nearly killed by drowning but manages to get out, which pleases Lilly as she was glad to know that Jackson survived. Aftermath Jackson, Kate, Noah, and Lilly survived the apocalypse, along with Yuri's sons, who decide to share Caesar with Jackson's family. They all are forced to begin a new life and find a new home in the now-transformed continent of Africa which has risen up the sea level. Personality Lilly Curtis is a very warming and kind-hearted 7-year-old girl who holds respect for her family and friends, including her father Jackson Curtis despite that he and Kate are separated. Lilly also loved her mother Kate and older brother Noah very deeply as she fully respects them part of the family. She is very good at making new friends like Tamara and Laura Wilson, including the Russian twins Alec and Oleg Karpov. Lilly was unaware that the apocalypse was coming on the 21st of December 2012 and thought that it was not going to happen. When the apocalypse started, Lilly was very scared and she feared as Noah did, she might lose her parents. She was devastated when she thought Jackson was killed while he was trying to find the map of the ark's location in Charlie Frost's camper and she refused to leave without him. Jackson managed to survive as Lilly was so relieved that he manages to escape the Yellowstone Ash cloud. She is very helpful as she managed to help Jackson find Charlie Frost in order to find the arks' location. When the ark was flooded, Lilly managed to escape death from drowning but was devastated when Tamara sacrificed herself to save Lilly. Lilly was so relieved that Jackson managed to get the Impact Driver out of the gate's gears and managed to escape death from drowning. After the apocalypse ended, Lilly still remained close to Jackson as he and Kate get back together as he tells her that their old home is destroyed and that they have to find a new home somewhere else. Trivia * Lilly Curtis was portrayed by Morgan Lily whose performance was well received. * Lilly has an obsession with hats, which she wears throughout the film. Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Survivors Category:Curtis Family Category:Children Category:Characters